No words are needed for love
by kirouchichan13
Summary: a steamy love story between delta and my OC stephanie. i DO NOT own bioshock.
1. Chapter 1

**No words are needed for love**

I ran full speed around yet another corner panting heavily inside my helmet and looked back at the splicers following me.

I should back up a little bit. My name is Stephanie, I'm a big sister that lives in Rapture. Like most big sisters I started out as a little sister symbiotically bonded to a big daddy from the delta series. I lost my big daddy when I evolved into a big sister. He didn't die we just got separated. It's been 12 years since we got separated. I'm running from splicers at the moment because I have no strength left… no Adam. So… lets get back to the present.

I looked forward again and gasp as I trip over an upturned board and slide painfully across the floor and into the back of the feet and legs of a big daddy.

He turns to face the splicers slowly as I scramble to get to safety behind him. I pant heavily trying to catch my breath as the splicers come to a screeching halt. I watch with a smile as the big daddy roars and kills every splicer and I sit on the ground starting to breathe normal.

I watch as the big daddy turns to face me and I gasp. It was my big daddy delta. He helps me stand slowly and I stare at him.

He looks just like I remember just not as tall. He looks a little rough but I'm sure I do too. We stand staring at each other for what seems like hours. I finally start slowly stepping towards him. He stares, watching me as I approach him and he reaches one hand towards me. He unlatches and slowly removes my helmet careful to not hurt me. Once my helmet is off my long black hair falls free, covering most of my back. I slowly unlatch his helmet as one of his gloved hands touches my cheek softly. I lean into his touch as I remove his helmet. His brown eyes stare into my dark blue eyes as I cover his one hand with both of mine. He smiles at me softly and slowly leans towards me. A small, light blush covers my cheeks as our lips connect in a soft, slow, passionate kiss. I close my eyes and mewl softly as he gently pulls me tight against him with his free arm around my waist. I grab the front of his suit with both hands as our kiss deepens as he licks my lower lip softly begging for entry. I moan softly as his tongue softly tangles with my own and he gives a pleased groan when I allow him entry. I grip his suit tighter, his taste intoxicating me. He pulls back and I give a soft disappointed whimper as the kiss is broken. He picks me up in one arm smiling as he grabs our helmets with the other and carries me and our helmets into an empty room in this ruined hotel. He sets me on the half broken bed before shutting and locking the door. He sets our helmets in front of the door blocking it and he turns facing me. He walks up to the bed after taking off the shirt to his suit, armor and all, exposing his scarred yet muscular body. He pulls me to him gently while taking off my weapons and armor. I blush darkly as he kisses me deeply and passionately and he slowly undoes and takes off my one piece suit. I kiss him back matching his passion and moan when his gloved hands trail over my naked body. He breaks the kiss and stands back slightly, looking over my matured and slightly scarred body. I lick my lips softly wetting my lips as I undo the armor on his legs taking it off gently. He smiles at me as I look up at him and slowly take off his pants exposing his strong legs and thick, long, half-hard member. I blush as he gently lays me back on the bed hovering slightly above me his legs between mine spreading my legs wide. His hands trail down my sides as he kisses me passionately and I trail my hands down his chest mewling softly. He trails his hands over my hips and gently hooks my legs around his hips. He moans deeply as I roughly and slowly stroke his cock bringing it to full hardness. He pushes my hands out of the way as he rubs the tip of his cock against my clit and dripping wet entrance. I moan and arch my back as I wrap my arms around him holding him close. He softly licks and kisses my neck as he grunts and gently and slowly pushes his long, thick cock deep into my wet, tight pussy making me moan loud and arch my hips off the bed. He holds still for a moment till I nod and he starts slowly and deeply thrusting in and out of me. I moan pulling him close so I can suck on his neck as the fiery pleasure spreads like wildfire through my body. He pants softly and moans as he picks up speed pulling my hips to his roughly and I scream, "Delta!" as he hits my cervix repeatedly. We both start panting heavily and moaning together as he fucks me hard, rough and fast. Just as I felt my pleasure reaching its peak and about to climax he pulls out of me making me whimper in want and need. I watch with lust filled eyes as his rock hard cock throbs bouncing slightly as he trails kisses and soft nips down my body stopping to lick and suck at my breasts and nipples before traveling down to my dripping wet and slightly swollen pussy. I pant softly and moan loud as his soft tongue rubs against my clit. I gently grab his head tangling my finger in his short, soft, brown hair as his skilled tongue rubs and flicks my clit quickly. I moan loud and gasp as his tongue dips past my folds and plunges deep into my pussy. He looks up at me as he thrusts his tongue in and out of me and I moan loud nearing my climax once again. Once again he stops just before I can release and I growl slightly in frustration. He sits me up as he kneels in front of me his cock to my lips. I lick the tip as I use both hands to stroke his long, thick cock. He sighs happily as I suck the head into my mouth. He gently grabs my hair and looks down at me as I slowly suck the length of his cock. He moans as I carefully push his entire cock into my throat. I look up at him as I suck his cock slow and hard and close my eyes just before he pulls my head back by my hair gently. I open my eyes half way filled with lust and love as he kisses me slow and passionately. I comply to his gentle pushes as he turns me onto my hands and knees and rubs his rock hard cock over my entrance before quickly plunging deep into my pussy making me gasp and let out a shuddered moan in pleasure. One of his hands grips my hips as he fucks me slow and deep and his other hand gropes my ass before reaching around to gently squeeze my breast and he moans deeply as my muscles clench at his cock as I near climax yet again. He speeds up his thrusts making me scream as I grasp his hand on my breast and pant heavily. He angles his thrusts slightly and I scream his name as I climax hard when he hits my g-spot. He grunts and moans throatily as he climaxes into me shortly after. He collapses barely keeping himself off me as we both pant heavily catching our breaths. He slowly and gently pulls out of me his large load following and he pulls me back to lay on his chest resting in the afterglow. He smiles and kisses me softly and I kiss back smiling softly. I then lay my head back on his chest listening to his slowing heartbeats.

As I slowly drift to sleep I think to myself, 'after all these years.. His love never faltered and in moments like this… no words are needed to say I love you and always will.'

author's notes: i DO NOT own bioshock 2 only my character. also if you think i should continue this story comment below.


	2. authors notes

i will be making a second chapter as soon as i can right now i'm dealing with writers block and i've also been very sick for the last few months. please be patient.


End file.
